For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu!
|image = |kanji = 護るために！一護ＶＳ天鎖斬月！ |romaji = Mamoru tame ni! Ichigo VS Tensa Zangetsu! |episodenumber = 306 |chapters = Chapter 411, Chapter 412 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Delusion Roars! Hisagi, Towards the Hot Springs Inn! |nextepisode = Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution! |japair = January 25, 2011 |engair = July 14, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki stands his ground against Tensa Zangetsu, who fuses with Ichigo's inner Hollow. Summary Ichigo is surprised to see his inner Hollow, as he believed he destroyed him during their last encounter. The Hollow reminds him of his warning to him: to stay alive until the Hollow returned if he wishes to truly control his Hollow powers. Ichigo asks the Hollow about his appearance with the horned mask, but it is Tensa Zangetsu who replies that this was Ichigo's appearance while he defeated Ulquiorra Cifer. Tensa Zangetsu adds that this was the form Ichigo feared would eventually crush his own soul, which in turn made it impossible for him to Hollowify properly. Ichigo asks if he is meant to fight the Hollow again, but the two reply that instead he would have to face both of them as one. Having said that, the two spirits begin merging into a single being. When the merging is finished the complete Zangetsu states that the two started off as one and that both of them were Ichigo's power. Zangetsu spouts a challenge at Ichigo and attacks. In Karakura Town, Sōsuke Aizen is suddenly struck by an energy blast, taking both Tatsuki Arisawa and Gin Ichimaru by surprise. Don Kanonji announces his presence by telling Tatsuki she seems to be in need of a hero and then introducing himself in his flashy, narcissistic manner. Aizen, unscathed by the attack, clears away the smoke and asks Kanonji who he is. Kanonji is annoyed for not being recognized, but still intends to give Aizen a special introduction, a plan Tatsuki soon spoils by asking him what he is doing there, revealing his name in the process. Kanonji is extremely disappointed for being denied his introduction; Tatsuki ignores the medium's ridiculous demeanor and tells him to go home, as there is nothing he can do to help. As if to prove her point, Kanonji suddenly becomes aware of Aizen's Reiatsu and turns to look at him. Aizen remarks that Kanonji is on the limit of withstanding his Reiatsu, adding that perhaps Kanonji should be congratulated for withstanding it thus far. Tatsuki urges Kanonji to run, but he insists that such behavior is unbecoming of a hero and says the children won't look up to a hero who runs away. Kanonji, having performed his signature pose, fires another Kanonball at Aizen; this time, however, the ball phases out of existence as it approaches Aizen. Undeterred, Kanonji draws his Spirit Stick and charges at Aizen. Aizen tells him he'd better stop, as any Human who would touch him would simply cease to exist. Indeed, as soon as the stick reaches Aizen's vicinity it begins to disintegrate. Kanonji's life is saved by a female hand that grabs hold of the stick and cuts his attack short. The hand is that of Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She lets go of the stick and states that she's arrived just in time. The attacking Zangetsu tells Ichigo he hasn't hope of stopping him with his current power level. Ichigo blocks his blow, but the sheer force of it flings him backwards, straight through a building and into the wall of the next. Zangetsu says if Ichigo won't take the battle seriously, he will die and Ichigo realizes he is telling the truth. Zangetsu attacks again and Ichigo evades the attack. He breaks the upper wall of the building and makes towards the surface. However, Zangetsu materializes right behind him and attacks, knocking Ichigo into another wall. Zangetsu asks if Ichigo is done already, but Ichigo tells him to wait, saying no matter how many times he falls, he'll always get up, until Zangetsu tells him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Zangetsu asks if Ichigo really thinks he could learn the technique with such poor resolve. He attacks again and this time Ichigo is able to block his attacks without being pushed back; he tells Zangetsu if he won't teach him willingly, he'll have to force it out of him. Zangetsu says it seems Ichigo finally decided to be serious, but he still won't be able to land a single hit. He charges, but once again disappears and attacks unseen; his attack causes a column of water to rise on the surface. It takes Kanonji several seconds to respond to Rangiku's arrival, but when he does, he ludicrously demands she stand back and allow the hero take care of things. Like Tatsuki before her, Rangiku ignores Kanonji and orders him to run away, but unlike Tatsuki, she is not petrified and can punish him when he ignores her command. Rangiku's threat to mutilate Kanonji's face works and he agrees to run and take the high-school girls to safety. Before departing, Kanonji boldly offers to come to Rangiku's aid if she needs it, earning himself a soda can in the face. Tatsuki, as she is carried off by Kanonji, marvels at Rangiku's beauty and curses Ichigo for knowing such a beautiful woman. Aizen asks what Rangiku meant when she said she arrived 'just in time', was it 'to save the Humans' or 'to stop the creation of the Ōken, along with the destruction of Karakura Town'. Either way, he says, she is mistaken. When she won't reply Gin intervenes and apologizes on behalf of his lifelong companion. He asks if he could take her away for a talk somewhere. Aizen agrees, saying they have plenty of time. Using Shunpo, Gin picks up Rangiku and carries her away. Zangetsu says Ichigo avoided the blow at the last second, calling it a useless effort. Ichigo, panting, realizes he is no match for Zangetsu's current power and speed; he can only evade the attacks by a hair. Zangetsu mocks Ichigo's previous statement about forcing Zangetsu to talk when he can only avoid the attacks. Ichigo fastens his resolve and attacks, and he tells Zangetsu he has to get it out of him no matter what it takes. Zangetsu is not impressed and as his body begins to glow brightly a whirlpool is formed in the water which sucks Ichigo in. While he is being drawn away Zangetsu orders him to leave his internal world. Rangiku pushes Gin off and manages to land on one of the rooftops. Gin follows her and stands at some distance from her. He asks her why she came when she can barely stay on her feet. She explains she was able to get the jump on him, since she knew what his target was. Gin insists that his question was not how she got there, but what was her reason for coming. After a short pause she replies her reason was Gin himself, she wanted to ask him why he chose to follow Aizen, why he betrayed Lieutenant Izuru Kira, who had faith in him. Gin asks if she really is asking about Kira. He approaches her, asking her again why she has come. When he reaches her, he places his hand on her sternum and callously informs her that she's made a nuisance of herself, his sword pointing at her face. She goes for her sword, but Gin releases his first. Ichigo successfully breaks free of Zangetsu's whirlpool with Getsuga Tenshō. Zangetsu awaits him on the corner of a building. When Zangetsu comments on his return, Ichigo replies he is not known to give up easily so Zangetsu will have to face him a little longer. Zangetsu is amused by the last statement, but Ichigo explains he cannot waste any more time than he already has. He lunges forward and informs Zangetsu that he's coming at him with all he's got. The two swords clash and this time Ichigo is able to hold Zangetsu off more easily. Zangetsu asks for the nature of the change. Ichigo says he doesn't know, but that everyone is depending on him back home. Don Kanonji runs through the streets of Karakura, holding Tatsuki and Michiru Ogawa on his shoulders. Eventually Tatsuki asks him to put her down so she can run on her own. He refuses, which forces her to butt his head as hard as she can. Standing with the still unconscious Michiru in her hands, she asks him why he never listens to things the first time. Hearing someone call her name, she looks over to see Keigo holding a katana. He explains he took it from Afro-san, who was asleep, thinking it was better than being unarmed. He tells her they have to get going, but she asks about Chizuru Honshō and Mizuiro Kojima, whom Keigo was about to look for. Keigo says they are both waiting for them, but insists that they run as he can sense Aizen's Reiatsu closing in. Over on their rooftop, Gin leaves Rangiku incapacitated and goes to join Aizen. Zangetsu reiterates his lack of concern over anyone who may or may not be waiting for Ichigo. Ichigo says he remembers Zangetsu saying that at the beginning of the fight, but adds that his position hasn't changed either. He is determined to protect the things he set out to protect. Zangetsu asks if that is what he needs the Final Getsuga Tenshō for. Ichigo confirms and attacks; when the swords meet again, Ichigo notices there's something different about Zangetsu and his sword. Zangetsu pushes Ichigo back again and asks him one last thing: No matter how many times Ichigo falls, he'll keep getting up. Ichigo confirms this and Zangetsu says it's time to test Ichigo and charges forward. Ichigo asks what the test will be about and charges as well. Out in the Dangai, Isshin Kurosaki's powers are nearing depletion. He looks at his son and wonders how much longer he'll take. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Following his encounter with Rangiku, Don Kanonji constructs a romantic fantasy about her, only to have it beat out of him by the very subject of his fantasies. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Hollow Ichigo #Tensa Zangetsu #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Keigo Asano #Chizuru Honshō #Tatsuki Arisawa #Michiru Ogawa #Gin Ichimaru #Sōsuke Aizen #Don Kanonji #Rangiku Matsumoto #Isshin Kurosaki Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * Bankai: * Resurrección used * (flashback) Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes